


'Moist'

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i had to do the thing ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends just joking around</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Moist'

It was just one of those nights where they didn’t need to talk. Jean was scrolling on his phone and Marco was just happy to be at his company. They where both laying down on their old velvet couch, Jean’s head lying on Marco’s lap and Marco, blankly looking at the ceiling  
“Moist,”  
“What babe,” Jean yawned putting down his phone and rolled to his stomach.  
“Moist,” Marco repeated. Dry and as tasteless as possible.  
“Huh,” Jean said sitting up on his knees to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You said something hun?”  
“Moist,” Marco repeated again emotionless. Jean furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a weird look. He gave another peck at his cheek.   
“Moist,” he said again.  
“Stop that,” Jean frowned. “Stop saying that word.”  
“What,” Marco said as he broke out of his weird trance, “Moist?”  
“Yes, that word. It’s a major turn off.” Jean said as he cupped Marco’s chins with his hands planting a soft and wet kiss on his mouth. Marco broke through after a few seconds.  
“Moist,” he said very slowly. He turned to Jean who was cringing already.  
“Moist, moist, moist.”  
“Stop that freckles,” he slightly barked. Marco gave a grin.  
“Moist,” he said again, challenging his quiet angry at the moment lover. Jean squinted at Marco while he repaid with the most menacing yet innocent expression.  
“Moist.”  
“No,” Jean warned.  
“Moist.”  
“No,” Jean said raising his voice.  
“Moist,” he said, creeping closer.  
“No.”  
“Moist,” Marco grinned causing Jean to throw himself back in a fit. He gripped himself and started to kick at no one. Whining in total disgust. Marco rose an eyebrow and slightly laughed. “Are you ok there Jean?” And in that very moment, Jean pulled out the most ‘bitch please’ face ever possible.   
“Are you serious!”  
“Oh come on,” Marco snickered,” It’s just ‘moist’.” Jean cringed again. “Pull it together Kirstein,” he said pinning Jean down. “Moist, Moist, Moist.” Jean covered his ears.  
“Stop that,” he finally yelled with a bit of hurt. Marco backed off.  
“I am sorry,” Marco whispered, scooting away to the other end of the sofa. Jean composed himself and crawled over to Marco.   
“Marco?”  
Marco turned aside. A bit guilty of what he just did.  
“Awww, come on Marco, please.” Jean begged, “I know you were just playing.”  
“…”  
“Please. You can even say that word again. Just don’t ignore me babe.” Marco turned around.   
“Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “I am just surprised you let that word bother you.” He leaned his head on Jean’s shoulder. “Jean Kirstein,” he said waving his hands emphasizing his words. “Mr. Manly Man who tears apart at the word ‘moist’. Ah yes, I can see the headlines as we speak.”  
“Oh shut up,” Jean nudged. Marco patted Jean’s fluffy head.  
“Okay, Okay”


End file.
